Septimus Siempre
" I'll always be by your side, Iris, even when we stop being friends or one of us dies. Always." ~ Septimus talking to a distraught, 12 year old Iris after her older sister Gardenia volunteered for her Basic Information Full name: Septimus Angelo Siempre Nicknames: 'Septi, Sep, Imus, the grim reaper (in the games, author permitting), git (by Iris), Cry-Baby (by the Kings). '''Pronunciation: '''S-eh-p-t-ih-m-uh S-y-em-pr-ee. '''Age: '''18. '''Gender: '''Male. '''District: '''12. '''Token: '''A small, wooden deer on a chain with "Always" carved into it, which Iris gave to him shortly before they broke up. '''Alliances: '''Septi will aim to be alone in the games, a loner as they call them, but he may just help Iris out and become her ally, but that isn't exactly likely as they aren't even on speaking terms. '''Birthday: '''9th of January. '''District partner: 'Iris Evian - the girl who broke his heart but never truly stopped loving. 'Reaped or Volunteered: '''Reaped. He would say that it is a coincidence that Iris also got reaped, but you never know with the capitol- maybe they wanted a tragic love story? Or perhaps it is fate, who has always seemed to be out to get him? Septi doesn't know, but he does know that it can't be a coincidence. 'General Information 'Apearance' Septimus isn't unattractive- quite the opposite, actually- but he goes to means to distance himself from human contact by making himself unattractive so he won't be hurt again, like what happened with Iris. He never wants enough incident like that, so he purposely makes himself look unattractive. He has messy, uncontrollable jet black hair which reaches his shoulders, normally tied into a ponytail at the base of his head, which he normally hides in whatever hoodie he is wearing. Before the games, his stylists cut of his ponytail, however, so his hair was just a pile of annoying mess. His grey eyes, which look almost black, shine out behind long lashes and untamed eyebrows. Septi's nose is slightly larger than normal, not overly so, but enough to get him noticed, he is unnaturally pale and sickly looking, he has a 6 pack and muscles, he is either emotionless or scowling and he is 6'3. Septi normally sticks to blacks or dark colours, hating vibrant or bright colours. Black makes his skin seem sicklier, which is, overall, what he is looking for. He is normally seen in a hoodie of some kind, feeling like that protects his heart from the dangers of falling in love. It doesn't, but it does hide his defined body somewhat. It also hides his SS tattoo on his left forearm, which features a snake, skull and sword. 'Personality' Septi has always been slightly cold and sarcastic from a young age, but since Iris didn't forgive him, it has become more noticeable. Since the whole Iris incident, he has become mean, bitter and to an extent, evil. He is extremely stubborn, as he still hasn't truly forgiven Jacob for warning his teacher that he might wet the bed when he stayed overnight in school when he was 5, but he will apologise if he did something that is really wrong. However, lately he will just smirk at you if he is wrong, as apologising is something boss looks down on. He is very good at controlling his emotions and hiding his pain, thanks to the orphanage and the Kings, which is something the SS looks in people. Even if he was being tortured, he wouldn't flinch at it- which makes Septi believe that something has happened to his nervous system during one of his "Punishments" that he "deserved". When he was younger, Septi was very tearful and cried over the smallest of things, thanks to the orphanage that he grew up in, which punished him for any little thing that he did. As he was so tearful, he gained the nickname "cry-baby" by Aston Porter when he accidently knocked over a paint pot and started crying over it. Septi was, and in fact still is, very insecure about himself thanks to being constantly knocked down by the Kings and the orphanage he lived in. Since a very young age, h e yearned for a world better than the world he lived in, one without a hunger games, the kings or a orphanage that liked to be beat people down, both mentally and physically. Because of that, he wanted to become someone important, and deep down, that is one of the reason that he joined SS. Naturally, Septi is intelligent. He soaks in knowledge like a dry sponge in a pool of water. If you ever deny him knowledge, he will more than likely point a pointy thing (whether it be a scythe, knife or pencil) and be told in a deathly calm voice to move or he will kill you. Speaking of terrifying people, Septi is very good at scaring people by just looking at them with his grey, almost black, eyes. Septi is very skilled with a knife. If you gave him some throwing knives and asked him to aim it at the boss' heart, saying that he would be promoted to the boss of the SS if he hit his cold, dead heart, Septi would do it in the heartbeat and feel sorry about it later. The only downfall to this is that he will feel guilty about it later on in his life, even if his boss did deserve it. However, he is even better with a scythe, which he discovered during training for the games. Secretly, Septi is a brave man with a heart of gold- but that has been hidden in the darkness that surrounds his body. He is also very loyal, and will remain loyal to his friends and family to the very end. This, as he works for the SS who are very well known for killing men with hearts of gold, is kept secret from his peers. 'Backstory' Septimus was the 7th born son of the Siempre family, as well as the youngest. He was born 2 weeks than he was due to be born, so he had always been very small- well, up until his growth spirt that he had when he was 14. The Siempre family didn't have a lot of money, so Kolton and Charity, Septi's parents, were always working. Septi never saw much about his parents during his early years, seeing more of Jacob- who he remembered being told off by for calling him daddy- Lucius (but he preferred Lucy or mama) and Gabriel, who needed constant care and attention because of his weak bones (like Septi, he was born early). The only things that Septi remembers of his parents was his mother's angel like voice and his father's booming laugh. When he was 2, there was an accident down in the mines that Kolton and Charity worked. It was all a blur that day, but Septi remembered being cradled by crying Nikolas- who was 7 at the time and Jacob's scream of pain. Although he didn't understand what was going on, Septi started crying. The following week, the Siempre family were all placed in a local orphanage. According to Gabriel, many people wanted to adopt one of them, but they all insisted on not being split up. Apparently, he was the most popular among the people, as innocence practically radiated off of him- of course, Septi didn't believe a word of this. After all, who would want to adopt a ugly git like him? Like most people, Septi found it very hard growing up in the orphanage. He got punished for the smallest of things and people stole his food. Naturally, whenever Jacob found out that someone had taken his little Septi's food, he freak out and beat up the thief, which of course got him punished. As he aged, Septi found himself crying more easily over things. Whenever he did something wrong, he would start crying. This got him far more attention than he would want, and when he started snivelling when he accidently dropped the paint pot in art class when he was 4, he gained himself the nickname "Cry-Baby" and a gang of bullies who called themselves "the kings". The ringleader of this group was Aston Porter. He was the one that had laughed at him first and screamed "CRY-BABY!" at him when he started crying over the spilt paint. This gained him 10 minutes in the time out corner for being mean, but Aston didn't care. Leo Brown, who was a hot flirt who dated anyone in sight that had a pulse(even before he could toddle), was Aston's best friend from the beginning of everything. Romulus Louve was a bookworm and a goodie two shoes, and the only reason that Septi could reason for him sticking around them was because they were his first real friends. And last and defiantly least was Phillip Pettegre, who was as ugly as they come and always ratted people out other people. It was very well know that the boys only let him stick around was because he was like their own personal cheerleader and Aston liked to have someone cheering him on while he threw punches and beat Septi until he started coughing up blood. Romulus never participated in such activities, but he never stopped them, either. The Kings obviously hated Septi, though the boy never found the reason why they did. They started bullying and humiliating him every chance they got, which made Septi cry more. Nobody ever found out the reason why a 6 year old Septi left school with red-ringed eyes, bite marks and bruises on his eyes. Of course, Jacob did ask and Nikolas & Markus & Alexander attempted to spy on their little brother (unsuccessfully, of course), but they never could worm the reason out of Septi, which made Jacob not very happy. What so ever. When Septi turned 10, things started too look up. Sure, he was still being brutally beaten by the Kings at every given opportunity, but a new girl had moved too the district from district 6. Her name was Iris Evian, and she was beautiful. No words could describe the beauty that was Iris. She had a older sister, who also had a fair amount of beauty, but it could never beat Iris' beauty. Since the first time that he laid his eyes upon her, Septi had a crush on the redhead. For some bizarre reason, Iris took a liking towards Septi- though he had no idea why. Maybe because the first time she saw him, he was being beaten up by the Kings. Or maybe it was because it is a well known fact that his parents died in the mines when he was 2 and he now lived in the orphanage. Or perhaps she just felt sorry for his ugliness and decided too see if he beauty could influence it. For whatever reason, Iris started defending him whenever the Kings started attacking him. At first, he couldn't believe it- why would a beautiful girl like Iris ever defend him?- but after the 15th time she stood up for him, Septi started believing that Iris truly wanted to be friends with him. So he gladly accepted Iris' soft hand and helped her make her way home. Aston, who had developed a crush on the beauty that was Iris, wasn't happy at this, and tried to make Iris his girlfriend and pretty much beg for a date, which she always turned down. This made Septi a very happy boy indeed. The Kings also started backing off from him at Aston's command, as Iris didn't like them hurting him, which made him overjoyed. His brothers, of course, noticed the change in their little brother. Jacob told him to guard his heart carefully, knowing it would crush his heart if a girl left him, and Lucy wanted to know all the details, Nikolas & Markus made a big joke about it, Alexander gave him some helping hands to get a girl to go out with him and Gabriel told him to wear protection. Of course, Septi wacked Gabriel for that, rolling his eyes as his brother laughed hysterically from his wheel-chair. The day of his and Iris' first reaping sneaked up on the two so quickly that the two barely realized up until it was the day. Iris was jumble of nerves, but Septi promised that if she was reaped, he would volunteer and protect her in the games. He also reminded her that he name was only in their once- his was in many more times as requirement for being in the orphanage- and it was more likely that he would be reaped. This calmed Iris down somewhat, enough to get her into her pen, at least. When the escort's- a woman in bright yellow that made Septi's head spin- hand dipped into the girl's bowl, his heart was pretty much pounding out of his chest, and he sent a mental prayer to anyone who would listen that Iris Evian's name would not be picked. Of course, the odds had never been in his favour, so Iris' name was the name that came out of the bowl. But before Septi could even consider screaming, her sister volunteered. Septi didn't know a great deal about Gardenia Evian, but he did know that she would gladly die for Iris. He also knew that she had a boyfriend- big boned Virgil Dersilge- who let out a bellow of pain when Garenia did volunteer. Before the escort had even called out the male tribute, Virgil was up on that stage, claiming that he volunteered, pulling a shaking Gardenia close. Naturally, Septi assumed that he wouldn't see- who he knew he was distraught over Gardenia volunteering for her- for the rest of the day. However, as night fell, he was awoken by a smirking Alexander, claiming that a redhead beauty was asking for him outside the window. Grabbing a jacket from the end of his bed and telling Alexander to cover for him- which he happily agreed too- before he shimmied down the drainpipe right by his window and joined Iris on the ground. Immediately, Septi could tell that Iris had been sobbing from the red that had been normally around his eyes when the Kings targeted him before he met her. Iris was distressed and kept on blubbering on about how her sister was going to die and how it was all her fault. Septi told her that it wasn't, but Iris refused to believe all logic- which could be understood. She had basically lost her sister, after all. Then she started going on about how everyone will leave her one day, too which Septi shut her up with: " I'll always be by your side, Iris, even when we stop being friends or one of us dies. Always." She seemed to be calm enough to be sent on her way home after that, and Septi, who had went to bed late worrying about the redhead, send on her way after promising to watch the games with her. Iris gave him a small, corner mouth smile before she hurried home, her white nightgown billowing around her pale legs. It was then that he realised that he was in his green flannel PJs, which made his pale cheeks glow as he climbed back up the water drain and back into his room which he shared with his brothers, except from Jacob and Lucius, who had moved out when they became of age (they cost a lot of money to be adopted, and they didn't have that sort of money, but they practically still lived at the orphanage the amount of time they spent there). True to his promise, Septi watched the games with Iris, who held his hand in a death grip. When he went to the Evian's, he normally was stuffed with food, but during the games, he was lucky if he was offered a glass of water. This, of course, didn't come as a surprise too him. Gardenia and Virgil seemed to have the odds in their favour as they played in the capitol's little arena. It was like a tropical island arena, where there were beats and tricks at every turn. Their "Star-crossed lovers" act went down very well with the capitol, and even turned the coldest of hearts into mush with their kisses and love. But, of course, only one could leave the arena. The two came down to the last ones. It was miracle that they did- they only had to kill a small handful of tributes- and district 12 never had much luck when it came to people winning the games. However, neither one of them wanted to live without each over, which sent Mrs Evian's and Iris into tears. After a while, Virgil took action and drove his own dagger into his heart, making Gardenia scream as she rushed to try and save her boyfriend. But it was too late. Gardenia Evian's was the winner of the games. Gardenia came home a hero- the first tribute in ages from district 12 not to come back in a coffin (or matchbox) in a long time. The Evian's moved to Victor's Village, which was ages away from Septi's orphanage. He started seeing less and less of Iris, as she started hanging out with girls who never paid her the light of day before, so Septi started drifting towards the Snake Skulls. The Snake Skulls, SS for short, was a gang, not unlike the Kings- who had gone back to their old ways as Iris wasn't always around to protect him- but they were eviler. They lived in the darkest parts of District 12, and were lead by a bold guy who looked creepily like a snake. Members had to engrave a skull with a sword through it and snake carving around it, apparently like the way the people used to have tattoos done in the olden days. SS killed people and made it look like an accident. Septi was first introduced to the group by Nero Voy, who was a Jacob's age, when he was 15. He was wondering home with a cut lip and bruised eye when a bag was stuffed over his head and he was dragged off some place. The bag was later taken of his head when he had arrived in the headquarters of SS. In front of him was a long black haired male with light grey eyes and a sneer on his face. He introduced himself as Nero Voy, before he proceed to tell Septi about the SS. The only reasons that Septi was interested in the SS was because they didn't care about his past or his future, only the present and because they had noticed his talents with insults and skill with knives (they obviously had been watching him in home economics). Those were the only reasons why Septi signed up. At least, that was he told himself. In his heart, he joined to become someone important, someone who can change the world they live in. Iris, despite hardly being around Septi, knew that something was going on with him, so decided to keep her eye on him. Of course, the only suspicious thing that Septi did was start wearing hoodies and start meeting up with Nero Voy and his band of not so merry followers. Iris didn't trust those people, so Iris confronted Septi. Naturally, Septi was offended that Iris didn't trust him, and an offended Septi is never a good Septi. Even though he had a crush on Iris, which had now developed into a form of one sided love, it didn't stop him from exploding at Iris with his explosive temper. Iris was a redhead, so of course she had a temper on her, but it was very hard to rival Septi's. In a heat of an argument, Septi doesn't think rationally- which was why he called Iris a "Self-centred b*tch who always has her nose in other people's business". This upset Iris, so, with tears pooling into Iris' green orbs, she screamed "GIT!" at him before she rushed off, pushing through a crowd that had gathered. Aston sent a deadly glare towards him before rushing off after her, the rest of his group following. It was then that Septi realized what he did. He tried apologizing, but Iris was stubborn, and didn't accept the apologies that he gave her. This sent him falling into deep depression that nobody, not the pranking twins or the Cheeky Gabe could bring him out of. Septi put all his effort into his work- which, at that point in time, was his being boss' personal assistant. He ignored the gossip on the streets that Iris and Aston planned to be wed when they were old enough. When his last reaping before he could be trusted to do killings on his own came around, Septi found himself praying that Iris wouldn't be picked- like every reaping since their first one. His prayers, like his first one, weren't answered, however, and Iris was reaped. Septi barely stopped himself from bellowing out in pain, or crying- like Gardenia, the mentor for district 12, and Mrs Evian's started doing. But he didn't consider volunteering like he would of done in a heartbeat when he was younger, like Virgil. However, he didn't need too- as he was reaped, much to everyone's surprise, including himself. It was then that Septi knew that whatever immortal being watched down upon them all really hated him. 'Family' As his parents (Kolton and Charity) died when he was 2, he has been looked after by his oldest brother the most of his life, and over time, Jacob has become like a seriously overprotective father. Lucius, or Lucy, is the second oldest and is like a mother too him, mainly because he is a transvestite who has convinced almost everyone that isn't close too him he is, in fact, a female. Nikolas and Markus, the twins, are always trying to annoy him with his obsessive pranking. Alexander is good with the ladies, like a better version of Leo Brown and Septi has yet to meet a person who didn't want to date Alexander at least once in their lives. And Gabriel, who is barely a year older than him? Gabe has weak bones, so needs constant care and attention and can't do things for himself, but still calls him the baby of the family! God give him strength before he beats the crap out of his family members and he has to the leader of the SS for a favour! Kolton.png|Kolton (Father) Charity.png|Charity (mother) Jacob .png|Jacob (26) Luciusghhh.png|Lucius/Lucy (25) Nikolas.png|Nikolas (23) Markus.png|Markus (23) Alexanderuudhjd.png|Alexander (21) Gabrielhhhhhhhhhh.png|Gabriel (20) septi.png|Septimus (18) 'Skills and Other Things' 'Weapons' A Scythe will be his main weapon, a knife if a scythe isn't available, and he will become the grim reaper of the games. Which he believes suits him- he is grim and he was reaped. Oh, and doesn't care who he kills... Well, not while doing it. He'll probably have a mental breakdown and go mad later, however. 'Strenghts, weaknesses and fears' Septi is amazing with anything with a point- you really should not let him within 5 feet of anything pointy if you truly value your life- but is best with a scythe, which he found out during training for the games. He can control his emotions enough to make you think that he doesn't have any, he can deal with lots of pain as he doesn't feel it (Septi guesses that it has something to do with his nervous system) he can make it seem as if he doesn't care when in fact he does and his brothers don't have a clue that he is in the SS. Septi is also very good at blending in with his surroundings, especially shadows, and he is intelligent enough to not do anything reckless in the games. He is quick on his feet and knows how to murder people and make it look like an accident from observing his boss. The fact that he is loyal to the people he trusts gets in his way often, as he will willingly give his life to protect them. Considering the fact that he lives in district 12, he doesn't know how to swim and his climbing skills are not something to be desired. He can say if a plant is poisonous or not, but he doesn't have a clue if they are edible or not. Septi is incredibly stubborn and can hold grudges for the rest of his life, which doesn't exactly help when he holds one against pretty much all of his brothers for some reason or another. Killing people is easy, but Septi will feel incredibly guilty sometime afterword, which could possibly lead him to take his own life- not the best of thoughts to go into the Hunger Games with, if you ask me. Septi fears his family dying- his parents have already died, but he was 2 at the time and didn't remember it. If the rest of his family died, he would more than likely have a mental break down before taking his own life. He fear falling in love, as the last time he did it (cough Iris cough) ''it ended in tears, a broken heart and fully committing himself to a group of people who go around killing people and making it seem like an accident. To an extent, he fears the dead, as he believes anyone who he kills will come back and do the same to him. 'Strategy' In training, he plans to learn more things. He is always seeking knolage, and training for the games is an exerlent place to learn information. Septi will also show everyone that he doesn't want to be anyones ally, and make everyone fear him enough to avoid him completely during the games, knowing death will come the moment they cross his path. In the interveiw, he plans to show everyone how deadly he can be, and how far he will go to win the games, and show everyone that he doesn't need sponcers. He is strong and not weak, so he doesn't need pity gifts from people! Septi will also insult everyone he looks at, mainly to let his brothers know that his spirit isn't broken, partly because he doesn't want to get close to anyone and insults tend to make people go away, and minorly because he wants too. In the games, he will do anything to survive. Kill anyone, befriend anyone, do anything to survive the games. Sure, he will defently regret it and feel as guilty as hell later, go mad and ultimately kill himself like he to everyone in the games. 'Outfits' For the reaping, he wears a black tank top, his usual black hoodie, a pair of black jeans and a pair of black boots. He doesn't see much point for dressing up for the reaping- after all, what is the point of dressing up for something he doesn't want to go to? Besides, its not like he has much better things in his closet. For the parade, he wears the sort of things that you wear down in the mines: black overalls, no shirt, black boots, a metal hat with a light on the top of it and real soot on his face. Much to his anger, his stylists cut his hair and were seconds away from taking away his tattoo before he started shouting at them and threatening to kill them with the eyeliner that one of his stylists was using. In the interviews, he wears a white button-up, black slacks, black shiny shoes and his hair has been controlled somewhat. Much to his anger, he actually looks nice and gets a few compliments thrown to him by blushing girls. 'Etymology' As he is inspired by a certain somebody, his first name, Septimus, is the first name of a Greek emperor, Septimius Severus, only without all the i's. Septimus also means "the seventh son", which describes him perfectly. Septi's middle name, Angelo, is Italian and means "Angel" or "Messenger". It is also a more masculine version of the girl name "Angel". His last name, Siempre, is the Spanish word for "Always", probably one of the most famous words that a certain somebody said. 'Inspiration' Severus Snape. Well, Alan Rickman, the man who played Severus and now is sadly no longer with us, inspired me to finally create a character based on Severus Snape (even though it is a while after his death) . However, he will 'always' be missed. 'Image Gallery (Lunaii and Anime)''' septi.png|Normal Septi/Septi in games parade septi.png|Parade Septi victor septi.png|Victor Septi Sep.PNG|Normal Septi/Septi in games parade anime.PNG|Parade Septi vic anime.PNG|Victor Septi Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:18 year olds Category:District 12